The Void's Farewell
This was the day. The day that me and my friends finish off this nightmare that has haunted us for months now. We were planning. Planning to finally destroy The Forbidden Void. The Start Of It All Me, Endersteve and Black Crow got in a Skype call and asked what we should do. They suggested we should fight him on our own turf. The PC edition. I was very familiar with it, and I even have a gaming mouse with a ghost key on it (my mouse looks like this: http://pravi.us/MyMouse ). I thought we was going to best him once and for all. But we had a surprise waiting for us. One thing we didn't plan for, but I'll get to that in a bit. We decided we will fight him in Mineplex (I'll usually be on eu.mineplex.com, my IGN is Apollo_Justice_). Black Crow was a Legend rank so he would set us up a private server to fight it. But the question was, how were we going to fight him if he isn't a player? All Questions Answered? What the Void did was he created clones of ourselves and other players joined that were very good at PvP. We decided there was only one Mini-game to fight him on. Survival Games. Fairly obvious, but we got a lot more than we were expecting, so we started the match and we're ready to fight. We were all going to team, so naturally the clones decided to as well. I grabbed a stone axe from the chest, Black Crow got a stone sword and Endersteve got a wood sword. We also got food, armor, and we slain a couple of people. All was going well, until... Anti-hacks... useless?! The clones started speeding around the map, destroying people one by one until they met with their counterparts. Us. We decided that if they can hack, so can we. What I didn't realize until then that I loaded up my own hacked client, as well as Endersteve. Black Crow was, unfortunately, unlucky enough to not have one and thus was slain and sent to the Void. I had no other choice but to get revenge on all that he did to every one of us. For me. For Endersteve. For Black Crow. For my family. For the world. "...is this the end of it all? Am I... going to-" That's what Black Crow's last words are before being sent to the void. We kept running, hoping that they couldn't catch up, but they did. Without me realizing it, the death-match had started. It was either do or die now. 2 vs 3. Humans vs Clones. This was our chance... it's a long shot, but we were brave enough to fight, no matter what happens. Suddenly, I went in to F5 mode randomly and a blue glow was around my character as he started to float. What was going on...? A Hero Reborn Apparently, my character used to be a legendary hero... with the same name. Ultima Hawke. I was a hero... which means... I was destined to finish off these clones. Soon, what seemed like a game of Survival Games turned into a clash between titans. It was becoming more like Wizards, another Mineplex game, except it was for the lives of us. You... I will never forgive you for what you have done! HeHehEh... YoU fOoL... dO yOU thINk YOu CaN dEfeAT a GOD?! DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM?! It dOesN'T mAttEr wHo yoU aRE... I AM ULTIMA HAWKE. WaIT, WHAT?!?! AND I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL BE SLAIN!! Endersteve! ATTACK!!! No... nO tHiS caNNoT bE... YOU ARE ULTIMA HAWKE?! PREPARE TO DIE!! PREPARE TO DIE!! We both fought to the bitter end. Rapidly slashing our blades until three were left standing. Me, Endersteve and Voided Justice. The Final Battle Don't you get it? Defeating us is pointless. No matter what you do, I will live on. We are heroes. And we will NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! BrINg iT oN... fOoLS... All of us were scrambling until we managed to stab him right in the heart. NO... iM... ImPOsSiBLE... I'M a GoD!! God's don't bleed, nor die, do they. Now, BE GONE! One final slash led to the game's end. At least, the Void's game. Now, it was just me and Endersteve. We had to fight each other, although nothing was on the line. He ended up winning, but we got what we came for. We freed Black Crow, we defeated the void and we're all together. Safely. Author's Note Hello and thank you for reading the final part to the Void Trilogy! If you haven't read the other two, check out my profile (UltimaTheHawke) and if you think of anything that I could add or if you want to voice your opinion, please leave a comment! Also, no vandalism, otherwise the Void will getcha. c: (Also note, it's a creepypasta, so it's meant to be fake. Don't type in EEUGGH THIS IS FAKE YOU CANT' DO THAT IN MINECRAFT because it shows you haven't read everything.) Category:UltimaTheHawke Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta